Adjustable mounting devices are commonly employed to mount one object or device onto another object, device, or structure. Typically, the position of the mount needs to be adjusted until the desired position is achieved. The desired position can then be secured by locking the device in the position, e.g., by tightening a screw.
However, conventional adjustable mounts provide a limited range of adjustment. Further, even upon locking the device in a desired position, conventional mounts may not hold the desired position. This is especially true when force is exerted upon the mounted object, e.g., hammering or striking the object to secure it on the mount.